Beacon Romance
by yaboicaboose69
Summary: Summer and Raven find out they like each other.
1. First Day

**A Summer Rose x Raven Branwen story...**

Beacon had always been a dream for Summer. She imagined herself as one of the greatest huntresses Remnant has ever known and would often think of herself as one when she was young, much to the other kids' amusement. Today, Summer would be starting her first day at Beacon, her dream finally coming true for once.

"Um, hello?"

Summer was immediately snapped back into reality as her sights came upon black and red armour.

"Hello?" she said absentmindedly.

"I asked if you knew where the Ampitheatre is?"

Summer, still in a daze, pointed in the direction, leading the black-clad girl to grumble away. Summer shook her head and slapped herself for her actions, gainind attention from a few students around her. Sighing, Summer walked towards the Ampitheatre, hoping she'd find this girl and apologize, though it wasn't a possibility. After arriving, she saw an unusual amount of people standing there, prompting her to pull her hood down so that it covered most of her face, leaving just a bit for her to see.

"I'll...keep this brief," a man with gray hair had walked on stage. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Summer looked at the man with a certaim degree of suspicion, like as if-

"That was a bit glum amirite?"

"What?" Summer turned to see a young man with blonde hair and what could only be described as a horrible taste in fashion, not even her, who was only wearing a black dress and some flats, would have the audacity to wear cargo shorts.

"Yeah, that was Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster here at Beacon. Hell I thought he'd give us a pretty good speach but after _that_, I sorta feel attacked!"

Summer giggled at the boy's words, "Well if you feel attacked there musy be some sort of truth behind his words right?" Summer stuck out her hand awkwardly, "Summer Rose."

"Taiyang Xiao Long, nice to meet you." he said, shaking her hand lightly. Summer could feel the boy's calouses and other jagged parts of his hand, _I bet he's been training all his life, I guess I should too if I wanna have cool-feeling hands_!

The two walked over to the Academy ballroom to settle in for the day since they hadn't had their dorm rooms assigned to yet. "Hey Taiyang, so um, why are you here? Not that I'm saying you shouldn't! But like... why?" she asked sheepishly.

"Probably for the same reason as you, to become a Huntsman! Other than that, not much, though I do kinda wish they'd made us stay in dorms for the night."

"Yeah, I heard something about assigning teams or something, I guess we haven't been assigned one yet though." She looked around and saw not many familiar faces until her eyes landed on a very familiar face, _oh no it's that girl from before! I should go apologize__..._ "H-Hey Taiyang? M-Mind joining me over there?" she pointed in the direction the girl was, luckily her hood was down because her face was _red_.

"You know them?" he asked, looking over.

"Them?" Summer turned around and saw another boy with the girl she'd been a total klutz to. Taiyang grabbes her by the wrist and literally dragged her over to the two people who were currently arguing about something.

"Sup! I'm Taiyang, and this here's Summer, so Sum, whatchu got for them?"

Summer's face was now a very dark shade of red, almost matching the girls pajamas. "H-Hey..." she said quietly, "S-Sorry for earlier, I-I was just amazed at the school and I guess I didn't oay attention to you so... sorry..."

"This is the girl who pissed you off?" the boy laughed, "Seriously Raven, if you get pissed at people like her, you have no chance at making friends!"

"Shut up Qrow!"

Qrow continued laughing and found himself leaning on Taiyang for support, leaving a very confused and embarassed Summer standing there. "Y-You two know each other?"

"Of course! I'm Qrow Branwen, this here is my overly-angry sister, Raven."

"H-Hi..." Summer let out sheepishly. Qrow waved and winked at her while Raven continued pouting at her brother's antics.

The four first years decided to settle in close to each other since none of them knew many people. Taiyang and Qrow decided to have a snore-fest, making both Summer and Raven have to put their pillows over their heads. Slowly, Summer drifted off to sleep, her thoughts about the day turning into a blur, and her anticipations for the next day formed happy dreams and a smile on her face as she slept. Unknown to her however, was the smile on Raven's face towards her, _she's... kinda cute..._

**The next day...**

"Ugh, why the hell are we even up here?" Raven protested. This morning, the four of them had a rude awakening and were led to a cliffside by Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

"This guy never ceases to depress me with one of his speeches or whatever."

Summer tightened her belt holding her most priced posesions, her sword. She looked to the left of her and saw the platforms they were standing on start to launch students off the cliff and into the forest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you expect us to just land in there? Don't we at least get some sort of parachutes?!" Taiyang argued. Ozpin looked at him with a small smile and nodded, "You will be using your own landing strategy Mr. Xiao Long."

As more and more of them were being launched into the forest, Summer braced herself for the platform to launch her into what would be her first experience with Grimm. Taiyang was launched up and he ungracefully hit a few trees as he soared through the air, leaving Summer and Raven there. Soon the two of them were launched up and using her cloak, Summer glided through the air. She glided over to a nearby tree and used her sword as means to slow.down her decent from it as she was sliding down the hard tree log. She immediately became aware of her surroundings and heard a roar not too far from where she was. Unsheathing her sword, Summer, using her semblance, sped through the forest, dodging trees and a few shrubs as she left a trail of white and red rose petals behind. She came to a stop as she saw Raven teleporting around an Ursa, hitting it multiple times though the Grimm continued to attack the girl. Summer quickly rushed into one of Raven's portals and foumd herself falling towards the beast aling with Raven, she gave the black-clad girl a nod and the two joined together into Summer's semblance, creating a speeding swirl of white and black until the two landed safely on the ground and an Ursa head rolling near Summer.

"Eww!" She kicked the Ursa head away and sheathed her sword.

"You know next time, at least warn me you're joining me in a portal okay?" Raven said, annoyed.

"Aww c'mon, that was awesome and you know it partner!"

"Partner?"

"Well we looked into each other's eyes... we're partners right?"

Raven scoffed at the shorter girls worlds and continued walking, "Next time, I'll tell you when to jump in and help got it?"

Summer celebrated internally and walked behind Raven.

**Elsewhere...**

"Ugh c'mon Qrow!"

"Just a little longer man I'm sure they'll fall for our trap instantly!"

"You know, I really regret asking for help."

"You were begging Tai!"

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

Tai walked over to Qrow and crouched down next to him. The two had set up a trap for some incoming Ursai, which Qrow thought would give him a nice KDR with the Grimm. Tai, although reluctant at first, decided to help out since Qrow DID help him from that tree.

"What if we trap other people?"

"Nah don't worry about it. I'm sure no one will be dumb enough to-"

The trap suddenly sprang into action and a very feminine yelp came afterwards. Qrow's eyes went wide at the sight, "QROW!"

"Ah crap."


	2. Team STRQ

**Hello again! Please enjoy this chapter of Beacon Romance (I couldn't come up with a better name). Reviews are welcome :-D**

"C'mon sis! How could I have known you and shortie over here were gonna show up!"

"Don't talk to me you piece of shi-"

"Language Raven!" Summer told the black-clad girl, only for her to pout in response. The four of them walked quietly with the occasional talk about how to get to the relics, though the only ones talking were Taiyang and Qrow. After walking for what seemed like minutes, the four stumbled upon a cave opening, prompting the boys to take the lead.

"I'm guessing no one has a Semblance that can generate light?" Taiyang asked, hesitant to enter the cave.

"No but, we can make a makeshift torch with some sticks and some fire dust eh?" Summer suggested as she took a vial of fire dust and a stick that was nearby. The others nodded at the idea and were soon following the girl with Taiyang close behind.

"This has trap spelled all over it!" Raven said. Qrow rolled his eyes and continued walking until he was abruptly stopped by his sister. "What the hell Raven!"

"Did you hear that?" Raven whispered, grasping her sword's hilt. Soon, the other three followed suit and the group was now ready for some sort of engagement. Summer stepped back a little, hoping to have some sort of space between her and Taiyang, who at this point was too close for her likings. Only stepping once, her back was now against something sharp and cold, turning slowly and placing the fire in front of her, she was suddenly horrified to find a Death Stalker not even a feet away from her. "RUN!"

The group began running back to the entrance, Summer only managing to anger the Grimm a bit more by slashing it a few times with her sword.

"I told you!" Yelled Raven as the four of them escaped the cave.

"Phew! We're safe for now, at least that thing won't be able to get out no-"

Taiyang immediately shut up as the cave shattered into pieces, revealing the Death Stalker who was now hungry for human blood.

"You think we can take this thing down?" Qrow asked.

"Please, you're talking to one of the future best Huntsman in the world!" Taiyang responded proudly, activating his two gauntlets. Qrow transformed his sword into a very mechanical scythe, and the two ladies readied their swords.

"Anyone have a plan?" Taiyang asked.

"Yeah, I think I do!" Summer shouted excitedly.

"Start talking short stuff, coz it's about to go down!" Qrow urged the silver-eyed girl.

"Right, Raven how long can you keep your portals open?"

"Umm, not for long. Why?"

Summer muttered something under her breath, "Qrow, Tai? Can you guys distract that thing for a bit?"

"Yes ma'am!" Qrow smirked as he began to swing his scythe at the Grimm. Taiyang sighed and began punching the Death Stalker as well as giving it a few shots with it.

"What about me?"

"Raven remember how we took down that Ursa?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qrow and Taiyang continued to fight the Grimm until they began to be chased by it, leading into a large open area with ruins nearby.

"Hey I think I found the relics!"

"Nice! Hey where are the girls?"

Qrow shrugged as he blocked an attack from the Death Stalker's tail. The scythe swung once more and managed to slice the stinger off of the Grimm, which in turn produced a sickening scream. Taiyang jumped into the air and kicked it in one of its eyes, followed by a flurry of shots coming from his gauntlets.

"Hey what's that?"

Taiyang jumped off the Grimm and landed safely next to Qrow, who was looking at the sky.

"Ugh, don't tell me that's a fucking Nevermore!"

"It's way to small to be a-" Qrow was now flying through the air, landing on a pile of rubble nearby. Taiyang gritted his teeth and was once again throwing shot after shot at the attacking Grimm, only for it to suddenly whip its tail once more and lash the young man away towards Qrow.

"This is officially the worst thing that's ever happened in my life now!" Qrow whined as he got up and fired some shots at the Grimm from his scythe.

**Elsewhere...**

"Alright this should be high enough! Do you see them!"

"Yeah! Those dweebs sure know how to take a beating. Are you ready?"

Summer nodded and pulled her hood down, "Let's go!"

The two girls jumped into the portal and were now hundreds of feet from the ground. Summer grabbed Raven's hand and the two began spinning, now surrounded by white and red rose petals, the duo sped faster and faster towards the Death Stalker. Raven stole a glance at her partner and noticed the gleam in Summer's eyes, _w-what is this feeling?_

Summer and Raven landed on the Grimm, successfully splitting the monster in half, with Summer still holding Raven's hand.

"Well... That was a thing." Taiyang said as he brushed some dust off his vest.

"Hey I got the relic let's get the hell outta here!" Qrow yelled from the temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four were now standing, waiting for their turn to be given a team name and for their leader to be named. Raven could still feel the warmth of Summer's hand when they had fought the Death Stalker back in Emerald Forest, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Teak STRQ, led by, Summer Rose!" Ozpin announced to the newly formed team STRQ. Summer's eyes went wide and couldn't help but pull her hood down as Qrow and Taiyang shook her in celebration, leaving Raven to stare at her, catching a glimpse of those silver eyes as the girl smiled away at the boys' antics. _This'll be a long four years._

Later that night, as Qrow and Tai snored the night away, Raven found herself with unexplainable thoughts about the sleeping girl on the bed next to hers, her quiet breathing would fool anyone into thinking she might be dead, and the light movements of her body moving in tine with her breathing, it sent a feeling down Raven's face as the normally stoic girl's face became a deep red.

"What're you staring at?" Summer moaned as she turned to face Raven, her face still showing signs that she might still be in dream land.

"I-I... I'm s-sorry..." Raven stuttered as the silver-eyed girl smiled and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight Raven."

**The next day...**

Summer's eyes fluttered open as she felt the warm rays of sunlight hit her eyes, waking her from a deep sleep. The girl yawned and looked around the room, her teammates still sleeping peacefully. As she was about to grab her cloak, she felt a sudden tug at it, prompting her to follow her cloak to the sleeping girl next to her bed, her hands tightly gripping the soft fabric of the cloak. _Raven? _Summer walked quietly to the black-haired beauty sleeping peacefully and smiled, _I guess it wouldn't hurt to lend her my cloak for a little while right?_

Summer grabbed her uniform and headed into the restroom, still baffled at the sight she witnessed as she woke. _She's not really that bad I guess..._

"Summer come on! You've been in there for half an hour now!" Taiyang knocked as he tried miserably to keep the need to pee in.

"Just a minute!" Summer yelled back. Soon, the red-tipped girl walked out smiling, not noticing she had hit the blonde in the face with the restroom door, earning a laugh from Qrow, who was now eating some fruit.

"So, we got classes in a few minutes, I'm gonna head out early okay?" Raven said as she finished brushing her hair. _She looks really beautiful in the uniform_,Summer mused to herself. _This'll be a long four years__..._


	3. Almost There

**Hello ****_**

Professor Port's class seemed to be taking forever! As Summer looked around, she could see most of the students were either sleeping, talking quietly with each other, or even playing on their Scrolls, all while Port went through one of his crazy stories that, to Summer's knowledge, had nothing to do with becoming a Huntress. She began feeling a wet sensation on her sleeve as she shut her eyes for a minute. The source was none other than her loudmouth teammate Qrow Branwen. Rolling her eyes she wiped the small amount of drool that was on her uniform sleeve and continued to doze off. _Raven _her mind kept reminding her of the girl who was on the opposite side of a sleeping Taiyang.

The bell rang shortly after and as the students piled out of the classroom, she noticed a rather anxious Raven Branwen standing with her book by the door as students passed her and walked to their other classes.

"Why are you standing there eh?" Summer asked as she followed the rest of the students out.

"Well since we don't have a class next period, I was thinking we'd go to the dorm and maybe start working on that paper Port handed us."

That's right, the infamous Professor Port had assigned them a paper on the current Faunus Equality movements, they'd have to write a few pages on why they support it or not and whether the human population should be more accepting of their planet's co-habitants. Summer and Raven had been assigned together to work on the project, much to both of their secret delight.

"Yeah why not? Plus we'll be far ahead than Taiyang and Qrow right?"

"Yup, I'll be able to sleep peacefully knowing my precious brother will be freaking out and writing about nothing last minute." Raven remarked, smiling at the thought.

"I guess we should head to the dorm now then." Summer flashed a smile at her raven-haired partner, a small blush appearing on the taller girl. The two walked towards the dorm, passing students and some other faculty, though to Summer, it felt as though it was only Raven and herself.

"Alright we're here. Let's get this thing knocked out eh?" Raven smiled as the two entered the currently vacant room. The two sat near each other and began working on the paper. Summer would read a few articles about the Faunus Equality movements, most notably the White Fang, from her Scroll and Raven would write out said parts. Switching back and forth between reading and writing, the two girls were unaware that their chairs had been moved by them to be close to each other, and it wasn't until Summer's hand grazed her partner's, leading her to freeze and glance at Raven, who had stopped writing and her face was now blood red thanks to the sudden feeling.

"L-Let's keep w-working eh?" Summer stuttered out. Raven nodded silently and the two continued their work, with their smalltalk now shut down thanks to the small action Summer's hand had done.

"We'll stop here for now, it's almost time for lunch anyways."

"Yeah, okay."

As the two walked out of the room, a sudden feeling of relief was felt, especially on Summer, who had started to become nervous at what had happened. The awkward feeing was soon lifted upon arriving at the food hall, noticing their other teammates sitting alone though talking to each other.

"Well well well, I was about to go and fetch you guys just now but, hey thanks for not making me stand up." Taiyang winked at Summer, who simply smiled in return.

"I'll go get us some lunch eh?"

Raven threw Taiyang a rather intense glare and left to go get food. Summer took a seat by Taiyang and sighed, pulling her hood down as to shut off the outside world.

"You know it's bad luck to put your hood on indoors." Taiyang said, smirking at the shorter girl who's hood-covered head was resting on the table.

"Is it really?" Summer asked, her voice muffled by the hood and the placement of her head.

"Nah I'm just fucking with you."

"Language." Summer muttered at the blonde, who shrugged in response.

"I'm guessing either 'study time' with my sister didn't go so well or it went _too_ well." Qrow said as he munched on a PB jam sandwich. Summer's face turned a tad red, though not enough for her teammates to notice. "I'm guessing the second option is what happened. And here." Qrow handed a few Lien to Taiyang who just fist pumped the air and continued eating his fries. It stayed silent for a bit until Raven came back with two plates of food, setting one down next to her hood covered friend.

"Y'know it's bad luck to wear your hood indoors?"

Summer lifted her head up, having forgotten that Taiyang had already told her this. "Really?"

"No I'm just fucking wit-"

Summer shot her an annoyed glare and the red-eyed girl shut up and took a spoonfull of some soup.

"You gotta loosen up shortstuff." Qrow quipped, only to be elbowed lightly by Raven, who after hearing an "ouch" from her brother, smiled and continued eating her soup.

**Later that day...**"Yeah yeah, we'll be back in a bit."

"Don't drink too much Qrow!" Summer yelled at the red-caped boy, who merely waved her away.

"I'll try to not make it a habit." He said winking at a now pouting Summer. The two boys left the room and left Summer and Raven in an all too familiar position, their chairs close, yet not too close, a Scroll on Summer's hand, and a pencil on Raven's hand. Summer suppressed the previous feelings of awkwardness and began reading the article to Raven once more, who nodded at the words and wrote key facts down on the paper. _What if I..._ Summer scooched over next to Raven, who moved next to the short girl too. _Just... don't fuck this up- _Summer mentally scolded herself for cussing in her mind and continued reading,

"And as the Faunus..." Summer trailed off as she felt hands start to grab hers. Glancing at over at the girl next to her, she saw the beautiful red colour of Raven's eyes, her eyes pulling her in, and the two began leaning in, Summer's lips parted and her eyes shut just enough that so that she could see Raven doing the same. The warm feeling in her stomach began rising as she could almost feel Raven's lips touch hers.

"Wait I forgot my Lien!" Qrow barged into the room, causing Summer to comically fall backwards and Raven to blush heavily.

"What the fuck..." Qrow said as he watched the scene that had just unfolded before him.

"QROW!"


	4. I Love Her

**Hello again! I'm so sorry for not uploading another chapter. So here it is! :-)** **Again sorry if it feels a bit rushed, I had some stuff to do today and probably tomorrow but you cam bet I will continue making the chapters longer and more in-depth eh? **

Running through Emerald Forest seemed difficult. The amount of vegetation and grass, the obstacles would never end!

_Just a bit more... _Summer sped past trees and bushes, her Semblance leaving white and red colored rose petals on the ground.

"Come in, Summer, where are you?"

Qrow's voice rang throughout the silent forest, though not for long. As she contiued travelling at speeds unimaginable, a pack of Beowolves was hot on her trail, thanks to Taiyang's idea. The plan was for Summer and Raven to lure a pack of Beowolves into a large manhole, setup by Qrow and Taiyang. However, as she and Raven approached the beasts, another pack had spotted them and the two huntresses-in-training were forced to fight, though Summer, not wanting anything to happen to Raven, ordered her to retreat while she brought the Beowolves towards the trap.

"I'll be arriving soon, be ready to fight a few extra, there's _definitely_ more than you bargained for Tai!" She called on her com.

"Wait, what?!"

Summer saw the hole and literally flew over it, the pack of Beowolves appearing from the trees and falling into Tai's trap. It seemed as if time had slowed as she flew over the hole, petals falling into it as she made contact with the ground on yhe other side. Raven ran over to her partnered and unsheathed her sword, preparing as the remaining Grimm jumped towards them.

"Alright guys get ready!" Qrow yelled as his sword transformed into a scythe. Taiyang was already punching and kicking a few Grimm into the ground. Summer and Raven stood back-to-back as Beowolf after Beowolf jumped at them.

"At least we don't have to worry about those other Grimm. Those spikes at the bottom must've finished them off!" Raven said, as she sliced the Grimm in front of her with her fire-infused sword.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too much. There's nothing down there, I suggest we finish up here and leave." Qrow said as he finished off anothet Beowolf. The fighting raged on for a good fifteen minutes when they had decided to run from Emerald Forest and back to the cliff side, the lot of them coming out with minor scratches and bruises everywhere, though Summer looked a little more beaten up than her team.

"Well, at least we tried. I'm gonna go eat out or something. Wanna come?" Taiyang said, stretching as they walked back to Beacon.

"Not before you take a shower! Then again I guess we all need showers-" Summer froze in place as she felt her stomach area sting a bit, gaining the attention of Raven.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sure I'm fine, we all took kind of a beating today right? Nothing-" a wince, "a shower can fix..."

"Sum, you're not okay. " Qrow chimed in, kneeling down to observe Summer's wound. The boy closed his eyes and picked Summer bridal-style, "Here, let's go to the infirmary."

"Qrow I'm good! Put me down!" Summer protested as her teammate carried her back to the school. She noticed a strange look on Raven's eyes as Qrow took her away, _is she..._

-

Summer lay on one of the beds inside the infirmary. There was no one else besides her and the nurse, who was walking back and forth between her computer and Summer. _Ugh thid sucks! I bet the team's out there eating or probably already sleeping. Though I can't shake that look Raven was giving me and Qrow when he brought me in here._

"Is she okay?"

She heard a very familiar voice outside, and soon enough, Raven walked into the infirmary room, followed by Qrow, who had a small purple spot forming in the corner of his face. _Okay?_

"We brought you some chow. That gash was pretty big, I'm surprised you even made it out of the forest-"

"Of course she made it out. You're strong Summer... anyway, we brought you some food a-and I'll be staying here with you until the nurse says you can leave."

Summer's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Her thoughts suddenly went back to yesterday, when she and Raven were entranced by each other, silver and red eyes meeting, lips a centimetre apart, _damn it Qrow!_ Summer nodded at the taller girl, who's cheeks were equally as pink as hers.

"Aaanyway," Qrow said, breaking the small silence. "I'm gonna head out and take a shower. Taiyang is still out there waiting on another box of pizza in the courtyard." He waved thr girls goodbye and left them in the small infirmary room. Raven looked back at the red-haired girl and saw her staring at nothing. "What's wro-"

"Hang on. I'm trying to heal this wound so we can get out of here."

"Hey no rush," Raven said, placing the pizza slice on the girl's hands. "Besides, tomorrow's Saturday, so don't overwork yourself."

"Oh puuhhhleeez Raven, this is nothing for the great Summer Rose!"

As Summer pretended to hold a sword in the air, she felt Raven's hand meet hers. She had taken one of her hands and cupped it in between her own, "Summer you're fucking lucky okay? That was a large gash on your stomach a-and you could've bleeded out p-puting and end to the great S-Summer... Rose..."

Summer was shocked at the girl's frantic words, _was she... worried about me?_

"I'm okay Raven! Really, look!" she lifted up her shirt up a bit to show the now healing scar.

"J-Just don't do something stupid again okay? If you do I-"

"Alright Mrs. Rose you're free to go. I trust you'll rest after using your already drained aura to heal the wound?"

The red-haired girl nodded and gave the nurse a reassuring smile. The nurse nodded and took the I.V. off of her arm, a small bruise left in it's place. _Great, now I gotta fix this bruise._

"Thanks ma'am, we'll be on our way okay?"

The nurse nodded and saw the girls walk out, Summer munching on her pizza as they headed out.

"I need to take a _looooooong _shower right now." Summer sighed. She hoped Qrow was already done with his so she could take her time taking a very much needed shower.

"H-Hey Summer?"

"Yeah?"

Raven began stroking her long, black hair in a nervous way. "Remember y-yesterday?"

Summer froze in place as her face began turning red and felt hot. "S-Sure... w-what about it-" Her body was suddenly pushed against the wall as her lips met Raven's. It felt began feeling hot as she was too close to Raven's body, the faint scent of citrus filling her nostrils. She closed her eyes and kissed the girl back, enjoying every bit of this moment. _I love her..._


	5. Thank You

**So I'll be ending Beacon Romance there lmao I'm happy with the way it "ended" though I'm sure there'll be a few more chapters added here and there. As to the reason why I haven't updated it was because I legit forgot about it and then I read it myself and I was like "huh, i guess its good theres not much i can add anymore" so umm there. Thank you for reading Beacon Romance. I'll be working on a RWBY AU story later so stay tuned eh?**


End file.
